


Tricks or Treats

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, No shipping, The kids are being kids, Trick or Treating, dadvid, its good I promise, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: It's David and Max's first Halloween together since the adoption and they're going to spend it trick or treating with Nikki and Neil!





	Tricks or Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but take this!

"Ugh David, I can do this myself!" Max snapped sharply toward the older as David continued fawning over his vampire costume, picking off lint balls and snipping off a few loose strings.

Laughing softly, David continued to kneel in front of Max, mostly to annoy the small boy. "Don't be silly! This is our first Halloween together!" Humming slightly, the the excitement began to bubble in David's chest. 

Having adopted Max that summer due to some...sudden circumstances, David was thrilled to spend their first Halloween together. The two were going to meet up with Nikki and Neil and David would take the trio trick or treating. But first, Max's costume had to be squared away.

With a dramatic sigh Max pretended not to care. Still, David was being as annoying as always. Though he would never admit it, Max secretly was equally excited. Usually, his Halloweens were spent giving out candy, not actually trick or treating thanks to his parents. But this year things would be different. Instead of being forced to stay in and hand out candy to the trick or treaters, David was going to leave a bowl out as everyone went out together. The excitement had put the younger in a good mood for now.

Throwing his arms dramatically out in hopes of seeming intimidating, like a real vampire, the cape swished around easily. Max felt himself smile softly. "Hey David, do I look really scary?" He asked, an edge in his voice. This costume had to be great in order to actually scare people.

A smile spread across David's face at the adorable question. "Yes, very scary." He mused. No matter how long Max had began to live with him, David would never get over the thrill of being a father. 

With a small hop off the kitchen stool, Max was already walking around. "We should have gotten the fake blood. That would have made it much more believable."

Of course Max had to keep pushing for the fake blood. Ever since they even walked into the store the boy had insisted on buying the disgusting liquid. However that was not a mess David was willing to even try to clean up. He stood up and leaned against the counter as he watched Max pace about the kitchen. "Yeah but what would you do if you were TOO scary? If you're too scary people would run away!" David teased slightly, earning a wide eyed glance.

"That wouldn't actually happen right?" The nervousness in Max's voice began to show at even the thought of losing his valuable candy.

Chuckling softly David reached over and ruffled the black curls affectionately. "Of course not. You don't have anything to worry about."

The sudden knock at the door caused both boys to jump. Snapping his head toward the direction of the knocking, Max shouted quite loudly. "I GOT IT!" Before making a dash to the door, David following at a much slower pace.

By the time David made it toward the door, he was greeted by Max, Nikki, and Neil in the middle of a group hug. It took every ounce of willpower not to join in. But he knew this was their moment.

Nikki was dressed in khaki colored pants, a black shirt and a brown jacket. To her side was a -hopefully- fake whip and to top the look off was a brown 'adventurer' hat. She looked up toward David and broke away from the hug, a smile plastered across her face. "Hiya Camp man! Guess who I am!" She chirped as she jumped up and down.

Bringing his hand to his face to think, David had to take a moment. Sure it was very familiar looking, but he couldn't quite place it. Not until a few minutes when he finally got it. "Oh! Indiana Jones...?"

Laughing in delight, Nikki nodded her head eagerly before she turned around and punched Neil hard, earning a Yelp. "And this nerd?" 

The long blue jacket and flashy bowtie was more than enough to help David. Placing his hands on his hips, he gave Neil a quizzical look. "Is that Bill Nye I see? Wow I'm such a huge fan! But have you seen a boy named Neil around? I could've sworn he was going to come hang out today..." David spoke sarcastically, almost laughing out at the trio's annoyed faces.

Max felt his face go slightly red at David's embarrassing attempts at being cool. "Shut up, Dad. You're so annoying." He snarked before he paused upon the realization of his mistake. 

At that word alone David almost had four heart attacks. Max called him Dad. Max called him Dad! 

Coughing awkwardly, David's smile never faltered. "Come on guys, let's get going."

\------------------------------------

The rest of the night went fairly well. The trio were so full of energy and sugar that David could hardly keep up with them at first. Yet, he sure tried. Lucky for him they all mellowed after a while of trick or treating.

By the end of the night the kids each had half a pillow case full of candy and could hardly keep their eyes open. Thus, the walk back to the house began. 

Carrying Max, as well as his bag of candy, David was careful not to wake the boy up. The sun was already down and most of the houses had turned their porch lights off. As the group made their way down the street, no one really said anything until Nikki chimed in with her questions.

"So, You're really Max's Dad now?" Nikki asked in disbelief. "Wow, I thought he hated you!" She added.

Ignoring the slight stab at her words, David smiled softly. "Yeah, well...sometimes things can change! Besides, things are going much better now." Answering was kind of a pain. David wasn't exactly sure how much Max had told his friends and decided that he'd keep things vague in case Max hadn't told them about his situation.

"Why does he live with you now?" Neil asked in a nasally voice, adding a squint for effect. "Max didn't HAVE to move in with you, yet he did. Why is that?" Neil spoke in an accusatory tone.

Rolling his eyes, David kept his speed. "Well, you see guys. I, uh." Shit. He was at a loss for words. Neil had too much attitude for someone wearing a dorky bow tie. Suddenly an idea rushed to David's head. "Well you see, Max didn't have to come live with me. He chose to because he knew I needed the help with running the camp and he heard that I was struggling with taking care of myself. So, he decided that he'd help me out. Max is pretty great." Okay that wasn't exactly a lie. But it definitely wasn't the truth, either. But it seemed to get the kids off his back for awhile.

\-----------------------------------------

By the time everyone made it back to the house, Nikki and Neil's parents had already shown up ready to pick up the kids.  
After thanking the parents and waving goodbye to them. David closed the door and set Max on the couch, his candy next to him. 

"Come on bud, you have to get up and change into your pajamas. Then you can go to bed." David murmured softly. After a moment Max finally stirred before standing and making his way to his room, rubbing his eyes crankily.

By the time Max came back downstairs he was in his pajamas already, holding Mr. Honeynuts. Sitting next to David on the couch, Max snuggled up under the older's arm. "David?" He mumbled groggily.

"Yes, Max?" David cheerfully answered, flicking through the TV channels as he swiped a butterfinger from his son's pillowcase.

Pulling Mr. Honeynuts closer, Max looked up toward David and practically whispered. "Why did you lie to Nikki and Neil?" He asked, watching for David's reaction.

So he was awake during that discussion. "Well, I wasn't sure if you'd told them what the deal was yet. So, I wanted to leave that to you." Pausing on the movie Labyrinth, David turned to face Max slightly. "Besides, you've been helping me quite a lot lately. You've been helping me with chores and you've been keeping your grades up and I'm very proud of you. So I wasn't exactly lying, Max."

Smiling softly, Max buried his face into David's chest, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Dad." He mumbled into the fabric.

It didn't take Max long at all to fall asleep as the movie played. David was watching as the Goblin king pulled a few dick moves on the protagonists when he heard a soft snoring from under his arm.  
Rolling his eyes, David gently brushed Max's hair from his face before he continued watching the movie. Once he knew for a fact that Max was sleeping, David reached for the remote and changed it to Saw.


End file.
